Smelter Demon (Iron Passage)
The Smelter Demon is an optional boss in . Location The Smelter Demon is found in the Iron Passage. Description The Smelter Demon is similar to the Iron Golem in Dark Souls in that it is a construct made of iron that is given life through some means. Its body is made entirely of iron except for a portion of its chest, which is hollow and exposes a core of magical flame. It is mostly the same as the Smelter Demon from the Iron Keep, with some visual differences. Resistances *Extremely high Magic resistance. *High Lightning defense. *Resistant to Slash damage. *Weak to Strike and Dark damage. *Can be poisoned. Strategy The same combat tactics used when fighting the Smelter Demon at Iron Keep can also be applied here for the most part; however, the player must be wary of some minor differences. First and foremost, it's highly recommended to wear the best possible Magic resistant wares available in your inventory, and also bring a shield that has a combination of both good physical and magical defenses. Equip the best Spell Quartz Ring at your disposal and apply any other means necessary to resist Magic damage. Also, make sure your selected weapons are not Magic or Lightning based, as he's highly resistant to those elements. As soon as you cross the fog gate, lock-on and run toward the demon to score a couple of free hits. The battle will then progress in a similar way as that from Iron Keep's. Always roll in the direction of his back on his 1~3 combo (not to his side, lest you risk taking damage). The main difference here is that he'll actually often delay his second and/or third attacks, taunting you into rolling early, so the timing used in one of his combos may be very different from the next. When about 25% of his health has been depleted, he'll build up energy to start dealing Magic damage around him. Be wary of this and keep your distance because, unlike his Iron Keep counterpart, he'll unleash a highly damaging area of effect attack. When about 40% of his health has been depleted, he'll plunge his sword into his chest to imbue it with Magic. This time, however, he won't perform his area of effect attack and you can unleash a full free combo on him (his defense will raise at this moment, though, so you'll end up dealing about half as much damage). This Smelter Demon seems to be much more fierce than the one at Iron Keep, so manage your stamina wisely. Learn when to attack and when to recharge, and most importantly, don't get greedy, just attack him once or twice (depending on the speed of your weapon) per opportunity and retreat. Also, learn when it's the best moment to heal; this is very important, as this particular boss will automatically react when he detects you're healing and will run toward you to stab you with his sword. Summoning Steel-willed Lorrie and Drifter Swordsman Aidel can be summoned for this battle. Their summon signs are right after the bonfire. Defenses Drops Notes *This Smelter Demon and the one in Iron Keep have a few minor differences between them. **This one has magic damage and doesn't have a great dark defense; the one in Iron Keep is fire with significant resistance to it. He also possesses a high lightning resistance. **This one's horns are curved upward whereas the other's horns are pointed outward. It is also missing a horn on its pauldron. **Its attacks are the same as the one in Iron Keep with tweaks on its attack patterns to add more difficulty. Gallery SotFS BlueSmelter.jpg Smelter demon DLC.jpg|Close-up Music *The Ruin Sentinels theme is used in this boss fight. pl:Demon Kuźni (Żelazne Przejście) Category:Dark Souls II: Bosses Category:Demons Category:Dark Souls II: Optional Bosses Category:The Lost Crowns: CotOIK